


A Girl's Best Friend

by Udunie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Bestiality, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knew her place in the world, okay? She wasn’t pretty, she wasn’t sweet, she was not the kind of girl who turned heads on the street. She was a skinny, board-chested, sarcastic little bitch, the kind who was always, always the funny, forgettable sidekick. It was her destiny.</p><p>Sure, it hurt sometimes, but she tried not to care. For those who mattered to her she was perfect.</p><p>Like Buddy. Buddy didn’t care that her tits were small or that she didn’t have a hour-glass shape. Buddy only cared about taking walks and catching frisbees and snuggling up in Stiles’s bed every night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, lovelies! So, this is a bit different, cause it’s female!Stiles/dog, so you know, don’t read if you don’t like!
> 
> This was requested by someone over tumblr messaging, but since I don’t know if they would be okay with having their name published, I will just leave it out ;D
> 
> As always, thanks to the lovely gemstonewriter803!

Stiles knew her place in the world, okay? She wasn’t pretty, she wasn’t sweet, she was not the kind of girl who turned heads on the street. She was a skinny, board-chested, sarcastic little bitch, the kind who was always, always the funny, forgettable sidekick. It was her destiny.

Sure, it hurt sometimes, but she tried not to care. For those who mattered to her she was perfect.

Like Buddy. Buddy didn’t care that her tits were small or that she didn’t have a hour-glass shape. Buddy only cared about taking walks and catching frisbees and snuggling up in Stiles’s bed every night.

Stiles threw her backpack down as soon as she was in the door, catching the huge dog just as he jumped on her. She knew they should have taught him not to do that - Bernese were smart and fast learners - but she could never make herself be strict with Buddy.

“Hey there, dude. Wanna go outside a bit? Do your business?”

Buddy yipped, tail wagging furiously as he led the way to the back door, eager to be let out. Stiles couldn’t help grinning. There was just something about enthusiastic puppies that made her smile.

Okay, Buddy was not a pup anymore, but he would always be that for Stiles. And to the Sheriff too, though he liked to act like he only humored his daughter when they got the dog.

Stiles washed her hands and got something to eat, swaying her legs from her perch on the countertop when Buddy came back, sniffing at her socks before curling up under the table. He was always hopeful that something would drop down for him - and that was totally on Stiles’ dad.

Stiles ate her food, humming around his fork as she listened to the radio. She was… Well. She’d stayed behind to watch the boy’s lacrosse practice, so of course she was a bit turned on. There was nothing wrong with that. Her belly did a little flip-flop.

She called her dad when she was finished with the food, absentmindedly flipping through the channels as she played with Buddy’s silky ears.

Apparently her dad had a night shift - courtesy of the flu season decimating the station. Which meant that she would be all alone tonight.

She looked at Buddy after disconnecting the call, booping the dog on the nose.

“What do you say, dude? Wanna have a little fun?” she asked, biting her lip in worry until Buddy’s ears perked up, his tail thumping against the floor in anticipation.

Oh well, she couldn’t say no to those eyes anyway.

***

They went up the her room, Buddy hot on her heels, panting noisily and pushing his nose against her butt from time to time.

Stiles couldn’t help snorting.

“Calm _down_ , Romeo!”

Still, she felt a bit nervous. They… they did it a few times in the past, but that didn’t mean she thought it was normal. It wasn’t. But she liked to think that as longs nobody got hurt and everybody enjoyed it, it had to be okay. Right? Right.

Her room was a mess, as usual, but Buddy didn’t care about that at all. If possible, he just grew more excited with the smell of Stiles’ dirty clothes scattered all around the floor. She should probably do the laundry, but that could wait.

Stiles was getting wet. She was always a soaker, ruining countless panties when she was horny. Seriously, panty-liners were the best thing since sliced bread in her opinion. Maybe since the wheel, actually.

Buddy could probably smell her. He kept walking in circles around her, sniffing and whining, and jabbing at her crotch with his cold nose. Stiles moaned, pushing him away a bit.

“Alright, alright, just let me undressed…” she said, voice a bit breathy.

Fuck. They were going to do this.

Stiles got out of her clothes as quickly as she could. On one hand, she wanted this. She knew she did, but on the other, she was afraid that she would back out if she had too much time to think about it.

Buddy gave up on hurrying her along and sat down, watching Stiles’ every move like a hawk. His cock was getting hard, the pink tip of it peeking out of his sheath. She couldn’t avert her eyes from it.

“Okay,” she said shakily, standing in the middle of her room naked under her dog’s gaze. “Okay, let’s do this, huh?”

Stiles walked up to her bed, getting on her knees and propping her upper body on the mattress. Buddy was really fucking heavy, and strong enough that she needed something to keep her up and in place.

She wanted to call Buddy over, but the dog was there, pushing his cold nose between her legs before she could open her mouth. Stiles moaned, sneaking her hand under herself and pushing two fingers into her pussy. It felt amazing, and it only got better when Buddy started to lick her, raspy tongue rough against her soft folds.

“Fuck. Y-yeah… Just like that. Good… good doggie,” she whispered, wrist working furiously as she fingered herself. Buddy wouldn’t care for prep, so she had to be ready when he was.

She didn’t have much time. The dog was already impatient, shuffling behind her, trying to mount her a few times, jumping up and down like he didn’t know what to do with himself in his excitement. Stiles wasn’t fooled. Buddy just wanted her to finally pull her hand back so he could have at her.

“Just. Just a second, Bud, almost…” Her thighs were sticky and wet with her juices. She would have to wash the floor afterwards, because she was pretty sure she was dripping, but that was fine. Everything was fine.

Buddy was on her the second she was finished with stretching her pussy. All she had to do was part her legs a bit and the dog was up, hips jerking forward even before he found his mark.

“Shh, it’s okay, Buddy. Just calm down a bit and you will… ah! _Fuck_ …”

Her breath caught when the dog finally managed to get inside her. Buddy wasn’t huge - not yet - but he was still good sized, making her feel that hot doggie dick all the way to her core.

The dog hugged her hips, body bowed over her as he started fucking furiously, like he was afraid that Stiles would push him away.

She would never do something like that, especially not right now when everything felt so, so good. Her eyes lost focus as she gripped the covers on her bed, needing something to hold onto. Buddy was whining, and she tried to reach back to calm him down, but couldn’t, feeling like she would fall apart if she let go.

Stiles was whining. She wasn’t proud of it, it made her feel even more like a… a bitch. But that was what she was right now, wasn’t she? Buddy’s eager, naughty little bitch.

The thought made her shudder, sending liquid heat up her spine.

“Yeah… ah. Fuck… Fuck, Buddy, good boy… uh. Such, such a good boy…”

The dog didn’t care that she was babbling. He only cared about fucking, and that was completely fine with Stiles. That was what she wanted, and soon enough, she could feel Buddy’s knot too, pushing against the sensitive opening of her hole. Holy shit, she loved it. She loved that thick piece of meat ramming into her.

Stiles might have been kind of a size queen.

Buddy whined a bit when his knot caught inside Stiles, and she was right along with him, moaning loud enough that she was glad that the windows were closed. It felt amazing; the heat, the pressure… that lick of pain of her pussy trying to constrict around Buddy.

Stiles’ whole body was trembling, overwhelmed and on the brink of coming, but it wasn’t enough yet.

She reached under herself again, gasping from touching her clit with just the tip of her fingers. She was hard there and incredibly wet. She didn’t give up though, carefully circling her sweet spot with her middle finger, faster and faster just as Buddy started coming.

She was pretty sure that the feeling of all that hot doggie-come splashing into her was what pushed her over, and in the next second she was coming, squirting all over the covers hanging off her bed.

Fuck.

Her face was covered in tears by the time her head cleared enough to care, but she couldn’t remember crying. Buddy jumped off her, turning around and tugging a bit on his knot, sending another wave of pleasure zapping along her nerve endings.

She had no idea how long it would be until they were free - Buddy was a bit unpredictable about that - but it was okay.

They had the whole night.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at udunie.tumblr.com!
> 
> Comments are love!


End file.
